Stuck in the Middle
by Daiya
Summary: Drabbles about Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez. Sebtana all the way.
1. Dreams

**Author Note : Hi there! So I've been reading Sebtana's story for a long time now, so I guess this is now my turn to post something. Those will be drabbles/short stories from prompts people from Tumblr send me. There will be no connection between them unless I tell you about it.**

**Feel free to send me some prompt as well!**

**One last thing : I'm French, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes you're about to read. I don't have any beta, so if someone is interested, just let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompt<span> : Sebastian starts having dreams about Santana after their Smooth Criminal duo.**

* * *

><p>It started slowly. He woke up with a weird feeling, like something happened in his sleep, something that made his heart beat a bit faster when he woke up but that he couldn't remember. For a few nights, it was just that : a feeling, created by something he couldn't put his finger on. Then it started to change. Some bits of his dreams were still on his mind when he would woke up, panting with a semi hard-on, heart racing almost painfully on his ribcage. A voice, singing some notes of a song he couldn't remember. A silhouette that seemed kind of familiar but that he couldn't replace. And hair. Long, black, haunting hair that kept dancing in his mind even hours after he got out of bed. And that perfume he still could smell when he opened his eyes, lingering scent that made his head spin and his heart miss a beat.<p>

Until one morning, where he woke up, her name on his lips, and his mind full of memories. Her singing almost perfectly, her eyes bored into him, with that luscious body of hers tensed and so very tantalizing. And then she was on his lap, legs tightening dangerously on either sides of his hips, her even darker eyes partly closed, her head tilted with her hair on one side, leaving her neck bare and exposed. And then, everything got suddenly hotter and and messy, only frantic touches, deep kisses, hard bites, loud moans. Everything seemed so true, way too precise, too accurate, like it really had happened, like it was more a memory than just a dream.

He stayed still for almost an hour, lost in those images his mind had created, now fully hard but also totally scared. He had dreamed about a girl, hot, messy, arousing dreams that had let him panting and hard, more than any other dreams he'd ever had before. A girl. Santana Lopez.

And he didn't know what the hell he could do about it. At all.


	2. Drunk call

**Here is the second one. I hope you'll like it, I had fun writing it.**

**Thanks for the review/favorite/alerts guys! **

**Once again, I own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prompt<span> : Sebastian and Santana drunk call each other (both drunk but your choice who calls first) on speaker and their friends hear the whole thing**

* * *

><p>Santana swayed as she made her way out of the basement of Rachel Berry's house. Stumbling on Fabray's bag – that girl really had no taste at all, even for things as simple as purses – she managed to get out of the room, she sneaked into some random room which, considering the colors and the stars that were all around the walls, was probably Berry's. Making a face, Santana flopped drunkenly onto the bed. The room was spinning and she knew she probably had too many drinks tonight but she fought the urge to lie down on the bed and close her eyes until the world got steady again. She took her phone and did her best to call her speed dial number two, hoping that he was going to pick up his phone this time. He did, but the only noises she could hear was some background screams and apparently drunk people trying to sing a Disney song. Santana frowned, moving the phone away from her ear before yelling "Smythe, just move your ass out of the room and talk to me, dumbass." She put him on speaker, lying down on the bed. The noises finally stop, replaced by Sebastian's heavy pants. "Hi there." Santana rolled her eyes, but her lips curled into a smile. She laid her head next to the phone. Next to his voice. "What's up, gay face? Having fun with your birdie friends?" Sebastian let out a drunk laugh and Santana finally relaxed. They were both drunk, and probably both horny as well. They hadn't seen each other for a few days now – him having a lot of homework and dividing his time between Warblers and lacrosse practices, and her doing the same with New Directions and the cheerios – and even if none of them would actually admit in, she missed him. A lot more than she should, to be honest. "Sooo, how is Barry's party?" Santana chuckled – shut it, she was drunk. "It's Berry, Smythe. It's cool. Lots of alcohol, lots of people stripping for no reason. We sing, drink, spin the bottle. That kind of stuff." Truth to be told, she was bored as hell and all she wanted to do was to be in the same room as Sebastian, having a lot of hot, rough sex until the both of them couldn't think straight anymore. But thanks to that New Directions gathering, and this whatever party he was having right now, she was horny like never before. Well that and the fact that they were in a secret arrangement. Or relationship, if you considered that polygamy was legal. "What about you, Twink?" Her hand lifted up her shirt a little, and she smiled down at the sight of the bruises around her hip. The shape of his hand was clearly noticeable. "I miss you babe." he blurted out. Santana's eyes widened. "What?" she managed to say, her heart skipping a beat. "What?" he replied, clearly uncomfortable now.<p>

Rachel Berry wasn't drunk. Nope, not at all. Her legs were just a bit unsteady, that was all. But it was difficult to walk, and she accepted Quinn's arm with a smile. "Barbra's album is in my bedroom. Somewhere." "Let's go find it then." Both giggling, the two girls made their way to Rachel's room. They were about to get in when they heard Santana's voice. They stopped, Quinn's arm still wrapped around her friend's waist and Rachel's hand gripping the handle. They stayed that way without moving, barely breathing, looking at each other in complete astonishment. "You miss me uh? Or do you miss fucking me hard against your dorm's door?" "God babe don't say that. Because I can totally drive to Lima and kidnap you." Blinking, Quinn whispered "What the hell is that?" as Rachel covered her mouth with her hand.

"Where's Seb?" David asked around, only getting grunts and not related answers. Looking around, he saw his friend leaving the house, his phone on his hand and a genuine smile – not a smirk, a _smile_ - on his face. David called after him, but Sebastian didn't seem to hear him. A bit curious, David followed him silently. He opened the front door slowly and stayed behind his now sitting friend. Sebastian's phone was on his hand, on speaker, and David soon realized he was talking to a girl. Frowning, he stood still, listening to the conversation as his mouth slowly dropped open. "Kidnap me? I dare you to do it, Smythe." the girl, Santana if he remembered correctly, said. As silently as he could, he got back to the house, leaving the door open. "Guys! Seb is dirty talking with that chick from New Directions, Santana Lopez!" When all the Warblers finally managed to follow David outside, Sebastian wasn't here anymore. His car was missing too.


	3. Double date

**I'm back with a third prompt. I hope you're going to like it. Sorry if I made any mistake...**

**Thanks a lot for the review/favorite/alerts guys, you're awesome!**

**Once again, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt :<strong>** Sebtana and Blainchel on a double date, fluff please **

* * *

><p>It took time for them to finally do it. Well, no, it took time for Santana to finally agree to have a double date. To be exact, when Santana said yes to a bouncy – and irritating – Rachel Berry, Sebastian and her were together – together together, the friends with benefits period didn't count here – for a bit more than six months, four months after having decided to actually tell people they were dating. But who could blame her? Having a double date with the most annoying girl in the entire world and his boyfriend, who happened to be her man's old crush wasn't at the top of her priorities. Santana wasn't suicidal, or didn't want to end up in prison just because she couldn't bear Rachel's voice. But most of all, she was a possessive, jealous bitch, and having Sebastian and Blaine in the same room, at the same table, talking and laughing together with her being here to watch the entire scene already made her cringe. But she agreed, eventually, cursing herself just after she said yes, hating herself more than she never did before.<p>

And here they were, two days after selling her soul to the devil, facing the doors of Breadstix, her hand wrapped around his. He was smiling, a huge, genuine smile, and she was already grimacing. "It's gonna be okay, Santana." Sebastian said to her. She didn't look at him ; she was way too nervous to let him see her emotions. "Yeah yeah. Be good, Smythe. Don't act like an ass, they're my friends." The bastard laughed before kissing her head. She hated him even more. "Don't be a bitch and smile, Lopez. We're here to have a good time." She didn't answer and dragged him to the restaurant instead. The happy couple was already here, sitting in a booth, laughing and acting like 14-year-olds, and Santana rolled her eyes. Rachel kissed her with a painful enthusiasm, already talking way too loud and way too much. Sebastian and Blaine smiled at each other, shaking hands, and Santana feel the urge to pull her boyfriend closer to her. They sat and she put her hand on his thigh possessively, staring at Blaine hard enough to make him frown. Sebastian laughed softly – that bastard – and kissed her cheek before whispering "I love jealous you, babe, but if you keep looking at Blaine that way, we won't have time to eat before he got scared and leave." "Maybe that's what I want." she mumbled back, but she eventually stopped and started talking to Rachel. An hour later, Santana got to admit that she was having a good time. Blaine was funny and witty, Rachel wasn't that annoying once you really got to know her and the both of them were the cutest couple she'd ever seen. They were finishing the other sentences without realizing it, smiled at each other like the world didn't exist.

Sebastian's arm stayed around her all night, and at the end of the date, her head was on his shoulder and she was almost sitting on his lap. Sure, Blaine and Sebastian were talking to each other a little bit too much for her own liking, but she just kissed his neck, biting the skin softly but enough to get her boyfriend's attention. And even if she knew he knew she was being a jealous bitch, he just smiled down at her, so softly that her heart missed a beat every single time.

They left almost three hours after getting there, with happy goodbyes and promises of doing this again as soon as possible. They were walking back to his car when she said, trying to sound bitchy but betrayed by the sound of nervousness in her voice : "So, how is your own little crush?". Sebastian laughed loud and stopped walking, facing her. He looked at her, his eyes shinning, and cupped her cheek. "You're so adorable when you're jealous, San." He kissed her softly, slowly, taking his time. "I love you." he whispered, and she melted, because he never said that before, ever, and she felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest by beating that fast. They ended up having sex in his car. Slow, sweet, amazing sex, with him saying "I love you." with each thrust.

That double date hadn't been such a disaster after all.


End file.
